1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As environmental destruction and resource depletion become a problem, an interest in a system and/or device capable of storing power and efficiently utilizing the stored power has increased. Further, an interest in new types of regeneration energy, which does not cause pollution during power generation, has also increased. An energy storing system is a system for connecting regenerated energy, a battery for storing power, and an existing power system.
In the energy storing system, efficient management of the battery is one of the important factors. Various aspects of the battery should be managed, such as charge, discharge, and cell balancing. When the battery is efficiently managed, it may be possible to increase a lifespan of the battery and stably provide power to a load.
The battery is provided in a module form based on an intended implementation or use. However, when the battery is provided in the module form, power is unnecessarily consumed by a Battery Management System (BMS) included in the module.